Change of Opinions
by bethanellis219
Summary: Alex hates her life. Justin hates his. But when they find they have something in common will love blossom?


**Chapter One**

**APOV**

Alex put her books in her locker and shut it. She was having a bad day. She had got up late for school, missed the bus and got a detention. Normally this would not have bothered her but today she was in a bad mood. As her grades had been falling she had been grounded. This meant she couldn't go on the two week holiday her parents had planned to Mexico. She has really been looking forward to missing two weeks of school, but her parents had decided that she needed to stay in school to get her grades up. She really was having a bad day. Alex turned around and saw Harper , Alex's best friend running up to her.

"Alex, did you hear about the new kid?" she said out of breath from running from the other side of the school.

"No, why?" Alex replied calmly.

"Well I was thinking that since you and Dean broke up a few weeks ago, you might want a new boyfriend?" said Harper all excited. "And this Justin guy is apparently really hot!"

I loved Harper, and I knew she was just trying to help, but I didn't really want to be reminded of the fact that me and Dean had broken up. I had loved him, but he had cheated on me with Gigi. Her, of all people!

"Thanks, Harper, but I don't think I really want a boyfriend right now."

"Oh, okay, well do you mind if I go after him?"

"Sure, be my guest." I replied as she scurried away to her next class.

As I walked to History alone, I realised that maybe love was what I need. I felt like I wasn't wanted or loved a lot of the time. My mum and dad had always favoured Max over me. Maybe Harper had been right. But I doubted this Justin guy would have been the one for me.

**JPOV**

As I walked to history, I couldn't help but hate my dad for sending me to this school. It was nothing like I was used to. In the wizard world you could use magic whenever you wanted. Here, I had to practise my magic in secret so I would not be exposed.

My mum had died a few months ago from a fire in our house. She had been knocked unconscious by falling debris and had not been able to save herself. My dad had been distraught. He had wanted to get away from the wizard world forever, so we had moved here to be with his mortal family. God, I hated my life.

As I took my seat at the back of the class room I noticed a girl walk in. She has soft black hair and big brown eyes in her heart shaped face. She was the most beautiful of all the girls I had seen today.

Her facial expression had put me off. She looked annoyed and angry. I wondered what at. I hadn't expected her to walk straight up to me and asked me to get out of her seat.

"Pardon me, I didn't know we had assigned seats in this class" I said looking annoyed that she was demanding that I moved. Maybe she wasn't so beautiful after all.

"We don't." she said back "But I always sit here and I am not in the mood to argue with anyone today, so whatever your name is just move."

"First of all my name is Justin, and second, I am not moving. I don't care whether you usually sit here. I am staying here and that's final." I said frustrated.

She glared at me and sat in the seat in front of me. What a rude person, I thought.

**APOV**

What a nerve that guy had. Sitting in my seat and then refusing to move. God, Harper had been wrong. I could never date that annoying jerk sat behind me. Everyone knows that is my seat, I don't care whether he is new or not. I hoped I wouldn't have to speak to him every again.

I spent the rest of the lesson, drawing on my notepad. I had always been good at art, so history wasn't my favourite lesson. The fact that Justin was in my class had just made it worse. The bell rang signalling the end of the school day. I stood up and stormed out of the classroom glad that the day was over.

I went outside and got on the bus that took me back to Waverly Place, where I lived. My family owned the substation on the corner of the street. It was closed while my family was away, so I didn't have to work any shifts. I sat down and stared out the window. My school mates began to pack on the bus, making it crowded. I hoped no one would sit next to me. I wasn't in the mood for any small talk. I sighed and looked out of the window again. Then someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Well, I don't really want to sit next to you, but since there is no other seats on the bus, I just thought that you should know, I didn't sit next to you by choice." I stared at Justin. He had already taken my seat in History, now I had to sit next to him on the bus.

"Whatever, just don't try to make any conversation with me." I sighed and got out my phone. Luckily my street was the first stop on the bus, so I wouldn't have to wait much longer. The only good part about not going on holiday was that I got the house to myself which meant no more wizard lesson from my dad.

The bus driver stopped outside the substation. I turned to face Justin but he had already gone. He was getting of the bus at my stop. Oh great I thought. This means he lives on my street. Just my luck!

**JPOV**

It had been an awkward bus ride home. Alex was the only person without a partner on the bus. I could understand why. I mean who would want to sit next to her with her bad attitude and _beautiful eyes and hair…._ What was I thinking? I couldn't wait to get off at Waverley place.

I had thanked the bus driver and stepped off the bus, only to notice Alex get off behind me. As the bus drove off it struck me that Alex must live on my street. She walked past me and straight to the substation on the end of the street. She must live there I thought to myself. But then again why would I care. I started towards the house next to the substation. That was where I had moved with my dad. He had started work at an office or something like that. It was long hours, so he was never home before nine. I suspected he took the job so he could get away from me. We had never got along and now with my mother's absence I guess we had nothing keeping us together.

I got to the front door and looked in my bag for my keys. I couldn't find them. I realised I must have left them in my locker and school. Luckily I had another way of getting in, magic. I scanned to make sure no one on the other end of the street was watching and got out my want.

"Don't make me sleep on the floor, unlock the door." I said.

It was then that I heard someone gasp. I looked around. Alex.

"That wasn't what you think." I said looking at her shocked face.

"Really, then what was it?" she said.

"Erm…. it was, I mean I was…" I stuttered. What was I going to tell her.

"I'll help you." She said. "You're a wizard."

"What?" I said trying to look dumb. "There is no such thing as wizards."

"Well that is strange." Alex said with a smirk on her face. Then she got out a wand from in her bag. "Because I am one."

My mouth dropped.


End file.
